Diarios
by Wingfy
Summary: La traducción del fic que hice en inglés. "Cuando el amor es timido, la solución es un pequeño libro." Satoshi&Daisuke.
1. El poema

**Disclaimer:** Nada relacionado con el mundo de DNAngel me pertenece

**A/N:** A petición de dos personas, (una de ellas, mi pequeña hermana) este es la traducción del fic que hice en inglés. Ojala y les guste a todos aquellos que quieran leerlo.

* * *

**Diarios**

* * *

_-'Donde podrá estar… No lo veo por ningún lado__.'_- Un pelirrojo se preguntaba sin cesar mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela en busca del chico de cabellos azules, quien, al parecer… no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

_**-¿A quien estás buscando Dai-chan? Y por que tanto alboroto, por quien quiera que **__**sea-**_ Una voz somnolienta preguntó de repente con interés.

-(Es cierto… se me olvidó por completo que estabas durmiendo. La profesora me pidió que le entregara esta nota lo más pronto posible… Al parecer tiene que ver con su trabajo).

_**-¿Y… porqué tu?**_– Dark preguntó sorprendido, y a la vez… aún dormido.

-(Por que somos amigos… ¿por que más iba a ser?) –el pelirrojo le contesto en un tono molesto.

_**-Si, claro. A mí me parece que tú te ofreciste a hacerlo.**_– Después de decir esto, Dark bostezó _**-Cuando lo encuentres, si es que eso pasa… trata de calmarte esta vez ¿quieres? Con tu permiso me retiro a dormir cómodamente, si necesitas ayuda…solo llama. Aunque dudo que la necesites…**_- Con esto último, Dark se retiró a lo más profundo de la mente del pelirrojo sin decir otra palabra más… asegurándose de que el último enunciado pasara desapercibido por su pequeño tamer.

-(Algunas veces pienso que nada más abres la boca solo para dar problemas).

Dejando de lado el pequeño argumento con Dark, Daisuke siguió corriendo sin parar, forzando su mente a pensar en un lugar en el cual no haya buscado por el de cabellos azules. Hasta que… _-'¡Pero por supuesto! ¿Como se me pudo haber olvidado? ¡El techo!'._

Después de decirse a si mismo un montón de cosas por culpa de su torpeza, sin ningún retraso en absoluto, llegó en cuestión de segundos al techo de la escuela. Una vez ahí, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta del techo, Daisuke sentía latir su corazón rápidamente; no solo por el hecho de haber corrido lo más rápido que podía sino también por un pequeño secreto que guardaba dentro de lo más profundo de su ser. _-'Seguramente, debe de estar tras esta puerta'._

El pelirrojo entonces abrió la puerta solo un poco para poder asomarse y ver si el chico de los cabellos azules, estaba ahí. _-'Vamos Daisuke… solamente tienes que entra y comprobar si se encuentra aquí;_ – el pelirrojo se apresuro así mismo para dejar de dudar y terminar con eso de una vez por todas - _además, solamente le tengo que entregar esta nota.'_

Sin embargo, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer algún movimiento abrupto con respecto en si debería entrar o no, algo llamó su atención.

_Si tu tiempo y el mío__ pudieran ser uno solo_

_Le pediría __al cielo que se detuviera con un solo sollozo_

_Puesto__ que todo lo que me rodea cada vez que te miro _

_Cobra vida al verlo a través de esos __ojos por los cuales suspiro_

-(A quien… ¿A quien se refiere? ¿A quien le dice todo eso?) – el pelirrojo se pregunto con esa inocencia que siempre lo caracteriza, al igual que la voz que recitaba aquellas palabras dulcemente…a nadie, más que al aire.

_Siendo la inocencia de tu alma__ la cura de mi existencia_

_Tu intenso corazón__ lo es todo para mi vida plena_

_Pues p__erderme en el mirar de tu alma vera_

_Me hace sentir que la vida es bella_

-(Hi-Hiwatari-kun… está…está).

_Algún día espero decir te quiero__… con toda mi alma y mi corazón entero_

_Ya que la luz de tus ojos y del cielo… hacen que brilles como el cual lucero_

_Susurrando por todo el mundo, el dulce nombre de Daisuke… mi pelirrojo tierno_

Justo entonces, el chico de cabellos azules, suspiro desilusionadamente, haciéndose escuchar por el pelirrojo, al cual, iban dirigidas aquellas palabras. –Esto es ridículo…sin siquiera mencionar que es demasiado meloso; sin embargo… ¿como puede ser que cuando lo veo no soy capaz de decirle 'te amo' aunque suene tonto?- El chico de cabellos azules suspiró una vez más. –Mejor bájate de esas nubes Satoshi… Daisuke jamás corresponderá estos sentimientos.- otro suspiro se pudo oír muy claramente.

Por otro lado, sin que Satoshi lo supiera, Daisuke estaba más que enterado de todo lo que había pasado sintiendo una gran emoción emanando de su pecho, provocando que lágrimas de alegría cayeran por esos bellos ojos escarlata. _–'El me… me…me… ¿ama? E-en verdad m-me… ¿ama? Satoshi… mi 'toshi-kun'._

**-¿Porqué lloras Dai-chan? No deberías estar contento- **Dark preguntó preocupado, tratando de animar al pequeño pelirrojo, si tan solo un poco.

-(E-es… es s-solo que…jamás me imagine que Hiwatari-kun correspondería mis sentimientos). –El pelirrojo explico entre suaves sollozos.

**-Entonces,- **Dark preguntó calmadamente** -¿no estás feliz?**

-(¡Por supuesto que si!)- El pelirrojo seco sus lágrimas, -(Nunca antes había sentido tanta felicidad en mi vida…pero…)- su voz perdió fuerza gradualmente.

**-Pero qué…-** Dark cuestionó.

-(Bueno… ¿Como…? ¿c-como le digo que yo también lo amo sin transformarme en ti?)- Daisuke sintió sus mejillas más y más cálidas mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de confesarle su amor a Satoshi.

**-……**

-¿D-Dark?- El pelirrojo preguntó consternado.

* * *

**2** be **ConTinUeD**…

¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Ojala y les sea de su agrado, tanto a mi peque 'sis' como a **Aroa Nehring.**

¡Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho! :)


	2. Un cuaderno

**Disclaimer: **Otra vez, DNAngel o los personajes que contiene, no me pertenecen. Estos le pertenecen a la admirable dibujante, Yukiru Sugisaki.

¡Espero les guste este segundo capitulo!

**En el capítulo previo:**

**……**

_Daisuke sintió sus mejillas más y más cálidas mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de confesarle su amor a Satoshi._

_**-……**_

_-¿D-Dark?- El pelirrojo preguntó consternado._

**……**

Dark se mantuvo callado mientras ideaba algo; cuando de pronto, la idea que esperaba, le llegó, plantando una sonrisa en el rostro del ladrón fantasma.

_**-Entre más rápido…mejor Dai-chan. Veamos que **__**pasa.**__-_ Dark dejó fluir las palabras como un susurro. – (Q-Qué di-…)- Muchísimo antes de que el pequeño Daisuke terminara de realizar su pregunta, una extraña fuerza interna hizo que su cuerpo, involuntariamente, se moviera con potencia hacia delante. De no haber sido por la manivela de la puerta, la cual Daisuke agarró a tiempo, este hubiera caído.

La puerta se abrió, obviamente por la fuerza de empuje de un pelirrojo detrás de ella, espantando en el proceso al chico de cabellos azules. -¿Qué demonios-…?- Satoshi preguntó en voz alta con enojo, sin embargo, al ver al inocente pelirrojo, se detuvo.

–Da…erm…Niwa… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Satoshi le preguntó seriamente empero un tanto avergonzado.

-Y-yo… Yo…este…- El pelirrojo no supo que decir, en vez de eso, comenzó a decirse a sí mismo. _–'¡Anda Daisuke! ¡Di algo!, o al menos dile lo que sientes después de darle la nota'.-_

Sin embargo, Daisuke podía escuchar una ligera risa dentro de lo más profundo de su mente. _**-Si es que logras hacerlo…-**_ Dark le dijo dándose tiempo para respirar entre carcajadas, burlándose a más no poder de la embarazosa situación en la que el pelirrojo se encontraba.

-(¡Cállate! ¡Sabes perfectamente que fuiste tu el que hizo que mi cuerpo hiciera esto!)

_**-De nada…**_

-(No recuerdo el haberte dado las gracias.)

_**-Ahí tienes… De nada.**_- Dark solamente trató de esconder una ligera risa al decir esto ultimo.

_-__'Como detesto la forma en que me engaña con cosas tan tontas como esta.'_

Muy de repente, el pelirrojo se distrajo de sus propios pensamientos cuando la voz del chico que poseía su corazón, pregunto otra vez, mirando detenidamente al chico de cabello rojo. -¿Aun estas aquí Niwa-kun?

Al escuchar a Satoshi pronunciar su nombre otra vez, el pelirrojo tartamudeo. -Umm… si, este…lo siento. Bien, aquí tienes Hiwatari-san.- Daisuke alzó su mano para entregarle una nota al chico de sus afectos, provocando un hermoso sonrojo carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué es esto?- Satoshi preguntó confundido. -¿Algún tipo de carta de amor de tu parte?- Satoshi le pregunto al pequeño Daisuke con una tierna y satisfactoria sonrisa, dando como resultado que dicha 'sonrisa' hiciera que Daisuke sonrojara incontrolablemente.

-D-De…De hecho…m-me…me ordenaron que te entregara…- El lindo sonrojo del pelirrojo pronto se convirtió en uno escarlata combinando perfectamente con el color de su cabello rojizo al sentir esos hermosos y sutiles ojos azules sobre el.

Fue entonces cuando Daisuke sacudió su cabeza levemente de un lado a otro solamente para lidiar con algunos pensamientos, los cuales, comenzaban a bloquear su mente, haciendo que el corazón del pobre pelirrojo se agitase con tremenda fuerza a una rapidez excepcional. -¡…O mas bien, me pidieron que te entregara esto!- El pobre termino casi gritando la ultima oración, desviando su mirar de aquellos hipnotizantes zafiros.

Satoshi, al ver la linda situación en la que el ángel se encontraba, ligeramente sonrió y tomo la nota de aquellas tímidas manos. Al tenerla en su posesión, comenzó a leer en una voz muy baja. –Hmm… En verdad esperaba que no hubiese ningún problema de este tipo, pero…- El chico de cabellos azules solo dejo salir un pequeño suspiro en prueba de fastidio.

-¿Que quieres decir?- El pelirrojo preguntó, ladeando tan solo un poco su cabeza para poder echar un vistazo a la nota que Satoshi sostenía en sus manos.

-Trabajo Niwa…- El chico de cabellos azules le contesto casi hastiado, reincorporándose de su posición en el suelo. –Supongo que…debo irme ya.

-Este… ¿Hiwatari-san?- Satoshi se volteó hacia el pequeño pelirrojo al escuchar su nombre dejar aquellos labios, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. -Y-yo…- Pero el pelirrojo no pudo terminar lo que quería decir, ya que el timbre de la escuela, anunciando el cambio de materias, no lo dejó terminar.

_-'¡Demonios! ¿¡Por qué __justo ahora!?'_

El angelical pelirrojo volvió a observar al chico de cabellos azules y el nerviosismo que yacía olvidado surgió nuevamente, provocando que Daisuke quedase taciturno por un momento. Su corazón incrementaba en velocidad al no saber que decir a continuación.

_-'Anda…relájate…tranquilízate… ¡TRANQUILÍZATE!'__-_ La única reacción subsiguiente que el pequeño Daisuke incito en el joven comandante fue una ligera sonrisa calida dirigida hacia el.

Una vez encontrando las palabras, Daisuke comentó, –Me…Y-yo… Este… Me preguntaba si… si tú quisieras desayunar junto conmigo.- sonriéndole al chico de los cabellos azules mientras un hermoso color escarlata rozaba las mejillas del angelical pelirrojo.

_-'¿Por qué será que siempre__ que le pregunto algo tan simple a Satoshi me pongo nervioso y me soflamo? El sonrojar no va conmigo, ¿o sí?'_

-Te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas- Satoshi afirmo en un susurro por debajo de lo audible.

_**-Ahí tienes tu respuesta…**_

-¿P-per…perdón?- el pelirrojo se sonrojo aun mas si es posible.

_**-No te hagas el tonto Dai…-**_ Dark le contesto tratando de contener con todas sus fuerzas una fuerte carcajada.

-(¡Cállate!)

-Dije que me encantaría desayunar junto contigo pero, dudo el poder en este preciso momento. Así que, me disculpo por tener que rechazar tu oferta… Lo aprecio mucho, enverad. Será en otro momento Niwa.- Con eso ultimo, el joven comandante le dio una ligera y tierna sonrisa, la cual, sin mas hizo sonrojar de inmediato al pequeño ángel.

-Hiwatari-san…- La voz dulce y melódica de Daisuke detuvo a Satoshi justo antes de que este abriera la puerta. Fue entonces cuando rubíes se encontraron intensamente con zafiros.

-¿Desayunarías entonces mañana conmigo? ¿Por favor?- Daisuke pregunto un tanto decepcionado por el hecho de no poder pasar algo de tiempo con el chico de sus afectos, y ala vez triste por no haber podido decirle a Satoshi que el lo amaba también.

-Seguro… Haré un tiempo para eso. Lo prometo.- El chico de cabellos azules le afirmo con una sonrisa antes de voltearse y salir de ahí.

-Es una promesa entonces, Satoshi…- Daisuke susurro mirando hacia el cielo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

_**-¿Ves? No pudiste hacerlo.**_- Decepción y agravamiento se pudo oír claramente en la voz de Dark cuando le hablo a su pequeño tamer.

-(Ya lo sé… Quería decírselo mientras desayunábamos pero, tal parece que tendré que esperar hasta mañana. Para entonces, ya tendré la forma exacta de decirle que yo también lo amo con todo mi corazón.)

_**-¿Vas a pensar en ello esta noche?**_

-(¡Sipi! ¡Y nada me detendrá, ni siquiera mi nerviosismo!)- El dulce pelirrojo le contesto al ladrón, sintiéndose muy seguro de si mismo.

_**-¡Si como no!**_- Dark carcajeo.-_** ¡Será un milagro si puedes controlarte en frente de la persona quien mas amas! A ver si no terminas transformándote en mi…**_

-(Hay veces en las que me pregunto si no habrá manera de deshacerme de ti… ¿Sabes? No es fácil lidiar contigo.)

_**-Ja, ja, ja… no lo dices en serio… ¿O si?**_

-……

_**-¿Dai?**_

-(El silencio lo dice todo.)- Habiendo terminado de decirle esto ultimo, Daisuke empujo la presencia del ladrón Dark a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Ni una palabra en forma de burla se escucho, y por una vez el pelirrojo se sitio aliviado de no tener que soportar las burlas constantes de Dark.

Una vez que el dulce ángel se disponía a marcharse del techo, algo color carmín llamo su atención. Caminado con curiosidad hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño libro, sin quitarle la vista de encima, lo levanto.

-Mmm… me pregunto…- El pelirrojo solo lo siguió observando.

**2** be **ConTinUeD**…

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Aún les sigue interesando?

¡Gracias por sus reviews y espero que hallan disfrutado este pequeño capitulo!


	3. Nota de Autor

Queridos lectores(as) seguidores de mi fic **'Diarios'**:

Este es una pequeña nota del autor para hacerles saber que **si **voy a continuar con mi fic, pero el próximo capitulo saldrá hasta el 7 de Octubre. Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, no hay escusas ^^;

Lo voy a tomar como un regalo de mi para mi ese día ^^ _pero_, **reitero y connoto**, que **no** voy a tolerar reviews tales como el que me pusieron en **'Más allá de la** **eternidad'**, así que, por favor, aquellos que no sean fans del genero **yaoi**, absténganse de criticar mi fic. Una vez lo toleré y tuve que borrar tres reviews de ese tipo en 'Diarios' pero esta vez, _**no lo haré**_. Así como me respeten, serán respetados; y creo que ese es un valor muy grande en estos días, ¿no creen?

Sin más, me despido y ¡los veo hasta ese día! Ya no falta mucho, así que, ojalá y les guste ^o^

¡Cuídense! =)


End file.
